Beauty and the Beast
by TheKeyIsLove
Summary: Set between "Eclipse" and "Breaking Dawn". A sweet moment for Bella and Edward involving a classic Disney song. Fluffy cuteness, no plot... but there is a kiss.


**_DISCLAIMER:__ I DO NOT OWN STEPHENIE MEYER'S TWILIGHT SERIES, THE DISNEY MOVIE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST, OR THE ACCOPMANYING SONG. I JUST LUV 'EM!_**

**_This is just a fluffy little song-fic that I wrote for my best friend. Not too exceptionally good, just for a cute, no-plot read._**

**_(*stern voice*No flaming of this movie and/or song is allowed! *smiles childishly*It's my favorite. Flames about my writing however... Well, they won't be taken seriously, but feel free. As always, constructive reviews are most welcome.)_**

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast**

It was unbelievable. A miracle had happened.

It was Saturday evening, and Charlie had gone for an overnight fishing trip, leaving me free until Sunday afternoon.

So how was I enjoying my newfound freedom?

I was lying on my living room couch, cuddled into my fiancé's arms, watching a classic old tale of unconditional and undying love.

_Beauty and the Beast._

Laugh if you will, but it has always been my favorite Disney movie. The way a small town girl sacrifices her freedom for her father, only to find that the "monster" she now belongs to is actually a sweet man with a lonely, loving heart…

Well, who can't love a plot like that?

I started sniffling as the Beast lie dying, and when Belle began to cry over his body, I felt my own tears fall.

I felt more than heard Edward chuckle. "Love, how old are you?" he teased gently, wiping my face.

"Not too old to sympathize with a girl who doesn't want to lose the man she loves," I retorted. It probably would have sounded better without the tears.

Edward's arms wrapped around me tightly, pulling me into his chest. His long fingers stroked my hair lovingly, but he didn't answer. I suppressed a groan.

_Nice, Bella. Ruin the moment._

As the happy ending unfolded and the scene faded out, I sighed. "Guess I need to turn it off." As I stood up to reach for the television remote, I heard the music start for the credits.

"Bella." I turned around to find Edward reaching for my hand, my favorite crooked smile on his face. "Will you dance with me?" At my raised eyebrow, he pleaded, "No one's watching."

I smiled a little, and stepped into his arms. Slowly, we began to sway as the words floated around us.

"_Tale as old as time, true as it can be_

_Barely even friends, then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly"_

As Edward turned us in a slow circle, my mind flew back to the day when he and I first met. With a smile, I recalled how he had all but run from the biology room to get away from me. I had felt as if he hated me.

And how, only a few weeks later, he was saving my life, walking me to class, and telling me all of his secrets…

"_Just a little change, small to say the least_

_Both a little scared, neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast"_

With my arms wrapped tightly around my true love, I thought of our first day in the meadow. It was when I truly saw his power and beauty for the first time. How terrified we had both been: him of hurting me, and me of losing him.

And our first kiss. The shock of my reaction, and his endearing smile as I stuttered out an apology…

"_Ever just the same, ever a surprise_

_Ever as before, ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise"_

I remembered waking up to find him sitting in my room. I was amazed to find that he was real, not a dream, and that he hadn't left.

And that he was still looking at me as if he thought I had hung the moon…

"_Tale as old as time, tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong"_

I thought about the surprise on the faces of his siblings as they watched us during lunch in the school cafeteria. And about the adoring looks in the eyes of Esme and Alice. How I had known in my heart that they would soon be my family, too.

And how I had known that my life would never, ever be the same again.

"_Certain as the sun rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast"_

I sighed in contentment as the music began to fade, and I couldn't help myself as I sang the last few words.

"_Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast…"_

Cold hands tilted my face until I was looking into beautiful golden eyes. "Sounds about right to me," Edward whispered huskily, before leaning to capture my lips with his.

I sighed as my arms wrapped around him automatically.

He had it all wrong. He thought that _I_ was the beauty, and he was the beast.

But the truth was, _he_ was _my_ beauty.

Just then Edward growled low in his throat as he deepened our kiss, holding my face to his as his lips moved passionately with mine…

Okay, so he was my beast, too.


End file.
